Dialogue de sourdes
by Vedrane
Summary: Rita Skeeter est une professionnelle, et jamais au grand jamais quelqu'un la dépassera. C'est bien pour cela qu'il n'y a qu'elle pour enquêter sur les héros de la Deuxième Guerre. Qui de mieux que Lavande Brown pour habiller Ron pour l'hiver ? TERMINÉE.


****Titre :******** Dialogue de sourdes**  
><strong>Auteur :<strong>** JohnnieDarko.**  
><strong>Fandom :<strong>** Harry Potter.**  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple :**** légers Rita Skeeter/Lavande Brown, Lavande/Ginny, Lavande/Ron.**  
><strong>Genre<strong> :** OS, yuri, humour désabusé, angst.**  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> :** 1780.**  
><strong>Rating :<strong>****** T.**  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>****** J.K. Rowling.

_****_Défi légèrement alambiqué de xLostInTheSun : Rita/Lavande (rebaptisé Laverie), post-guerre, avec obligation de placer les mots "martini", "yaourt", "réverbère" et "horloge". Ca devait être parodique, mais vous constaterez à quel point j'ai lamentablement échoué. Si humour il y a, c'est du cynisme de bas étage (pléonasme) et une bonne dose de fausseté.

Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Appuyée lascivement contre un réverbère en bas de son immeuble, Lavande Brown fumait une cigarette en s'imaginant être Audrey Hepburn. Par les lessives de Merlin, songea Rita Skeeter en descendant du taxi magique, quand est-ce que cette gamine comprendrait que lorsqu'on était une petite dinde avec des chaussures moldues en fourrure orange, on ne pouvait pas prétendre à une quelconque distinction ?<p>

« Bonjour ma petite, comment allez-vous ? demanda Rita avec son sourire le plus fielleux.

— Très bien Rita, très bien ! répondit Lavande d'un ton tout aussi sucré. Et vous, vous avancez ?

— On ne peut mieux, Chérie, montez, vous allez prendre froid avec cette ravissante petite jupe ».

Rita savait que dans des situations désespérées, avec aussi peu de témoins, on ne contrariait personne sur la longueur indécente du mouchoir de poche qui servait de cache-culotte à Miss Bro... Ah non, même pas, en fait.

Rita ouvrit la porte de son appartement à son invitée et la fit pénétrer dans son chaleureux appartement de Soho. Tout était déjà prêt, elle avait soigneusement veillé à ce que rien ne vienne perturber la mécanique bien huilée de l'interview. Même à l'heure du thé, Lavande buvait toujours son martini accompagné d'une olive et de gressins, Rita l'avait rapidement appris. Les caprices de cette petite prétentieuse l'insupportaient au plus haut point, mais s'il y avait une chose pour laquelle Lavande Brown excellait, c'était bien se rendre utile malgré ses exigences démesurées. Si sa manucure ne lui coûtait pas aussi cher et n'avait pas un goût aussi répugnant, il y aurait eu fort à parier que Rita Skeeter se serait rongé les ongles à chaque entrevue avec Lavande Brown. Son parfum au concentré de phéromone avait déjà empuanti tout le couloir. Elle était plus forte que cette petite peste, se répéta-t-elle, elle avait déjà interviewé des Mangemorts pendant la Première Guerre, elle avait travaillé pour Xenophilius Lovegood. Elle savait ce qu'exigeait la vocation journalistique. Par les orgies de Morgane !

« Alors dites-moi, le projet se porte bien ?

— Une vraie merveille, je vous dois bien des choses, ma chérie. Tenez, je vous ai préparé du martini. »

Et le pire, songea Rita tout en débarrassant la jeune fille de son exorbitant manteau en peau de chihuahua, c'est que ce n'était que pure vérité. Comment donc écrire un livre sur le mythe Weasley sans passer par les précieuses informations d'une ancienne petite amie du plus célèbre d'entre eux, la seule, en fait ? Aucun ex des Weasley n'avait eu l'amabilité d'être plus intéressant qu'un Veracrasse, mais elle, elle avait un potentiel. De petite vertu certes, mais elle avait de quoi vendre, et ce sur tous les terrains. Non, en fait elle était de mauvaise foi, Lavande n'avait pas besoin de se monnayer – c'était le genre de femme qui maintenant savait comment vivre sans dépenser un seul de ses Gallions. En trois séances d'interview, elle en était arrivée à se demander comment Lavande Brown arrivait à être sérieuse lorsqu'elle lui demandait un yaourt et qu'elle léchait la cuillère – par les porcs de Circé, pour qui ou quoi se prenait-elle ?

« Bien, dites-moi voir, Lavande. La dernière fois, nous en étions restées à votre rupture.

— Exact, répondit l'intéressée sans pouvoir dissimuler un sourire. Cette petite put…

— Tûûûtutututu, l'interrompit Rita, pas de vulgarité devant Plume. Les lecteurs veulent du sensationnel, pas du sale, vous voyez ?

— Moui. Enfin toujours est-il que je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'Hermione Granger peut lui faire de plus que moi. »

_Mm, je ne sais pas, des phrases cohérentes peut-être ?_

Rita jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon. Même si cette dernière interview lui serait précieuse, elle avait hâte de pouvoir enfin rayer Lavande Brown de la liste de ses indics. Elle n'aura jamais cru qu'elle deviendrait aussi féline et dérangeante, même si elle l'avait interviewée pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

« En fait, je crois que j'ai quelque chose de plus intéressant, reprit Lavande avec un sourire que Rita décida de trouver carnassier.

— Je vous écoute, chérie.

— Combien avait-on dit, pour la dernière séance ?

— Cinquante Gallions. Si votre information est valable et vraiment inédite, je monterai à soixante-quinze. »

Il y eut silence, puis Lavande lâcha :

« Dites cent. »

L'air serein, elle fit tourner l'olive dans son martini. Rita s'étouffa dans le sien.

« Lâchez.

— Je veux une garantie.

— Vous avez toujours eu ce que vous vouliez, coupa Rita, vous savez que je le ferai. »

Lavande ricana – _ricana ?_ Depuis quand était-elle capable de méchanceté intentionnelle ? Il faudrait sérieusement que Rita réévalue la dangerosité de la gamine.

« Très bien, consentit-elle après un temps, vous avez raison ? Saviez-vous que Ron m'a vue en train d'embrasser Ginny ? »

Le sourire qui vrillait les commissures de Lavande ne laissait planer aucun doute. Elle savait depuis le début vers où mener le jeu. _Rita, ma chérie, tu croyais avoir affaire à un simple Paddy, te voilà à boire un Ogden's Old Firewhisky quinze ans d'âge. Ça arrive, que la vieille pie se fasse plumer par une poulette._

… _Nom de nom d'un Doxy séché, je vais avoir de la matière à taper sur Potter._

« Je ne pensais pas que vous poursuiviez pour l'autre équipe. Miss Weasley et vous, c'était quoi ?

— Oh, pas grand-chose, de quoi s'occuper le vendredi soir.

— C'était de l'amertume, au fond de votre voix Lavande ?

— Non, un mauvais goût de déjà-vu, répondit celle-ci en esquissant un geste négligeant de la main.

— Dites oui, alors. »

Cette fois, Lavande leva les yeux avec une colère réelle.

« De quoi je me mêle ? Je vous ai dit qu'ils nous a vues, point. Ce n'était qu'une passade silencieuse, c'est ça que vous vouliez ?

— Ma chérie, murmura Rita avec douceur, je veux toute l'histoire. Réfléchissez un peu, avant de vous confier à une journaliste. »

Rita se leva et se dirigea vers le buffet, sans se préoccuper davantage du silence pesant qui s'étendait sur le salon.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Lavanda dans son dos, mal assurée.

— Un autre cocktail, pour changer. Le martini, ça suffit cinq minutes. Vous aimez la vodka, Lavande ?

— Pas plus que ça.

— Vous êtes plus une _whiscuiteuse_, c'est cela, une vraie fille d'Albion jusqu'au bout des ongles ? Tenez, » dit Rita en tendant un verre ambré à la jeune femme.

Lavande huma un instant avant de goûter avec scepticisme. Rita faillit sourire devant le regard d'étonnement sincère qu'elle lui lança :

« Vodka… Vodka café ?

— Black Russian, chérie. C'est de la liqueur de café sur de la vodka, les touristes anglais ont ramené ça des stations balnéaires de Russie, trop effrayés qu'ils étaient de faire un cul sec. Certains Russes se sont même mis à boire ça en guise de café du matin. »

Les deux femmes dégustèrent leur boisson dans un silence à peine troublé par le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge. Sans même savoir à quel point elle ressemblait à un chat, Lavande demanda :

« En quel honneur vous me servez ça ? Je veux dire, pourquoi un nouveau cocktail, pourquoi cette discussion autour de Ginny et moi ?

— Parce qu'entre vous et moi, je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous avez pu trouver à Ron Weasley à seize ans. Vous ne vous parliez pas, il était dans l'ombre de Potter et il avait une délicatesse remarquable. De plus, je me permets raisonnablement de penser que la seule qui l'ait aimé plus que sa mère, c'est Granger. Alors vos petites histoires avec Weasley, je ne les achète pas. Pas si vous avez fréquenté sa sœur. »

_... Klang, klang, klang, klang, klang…_

« Vous voulez quoi, Rita ? grogna Lavande en se levant au son du carillon. Que je m'effondre en pleurs devant vous, que je vous raconte tout, que je vous dise que je ne sors avec personne pour cacher ma faiblesse ? C'est ça, hein ?

— Les lecteurs ont le droit de connaître la vérité.

— Allez vous faire foutre ! Putain je suis libre moi, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Je rencontre quelqu'un, on cherche la facilité, on la trouve avec plus ou moins de doigté, et c'est tout. Ron c'était quelqu'un de pur, d'innocent, et il l'est sans doute même encore. Tenez, voilà, Ginny c'était quelqu'un d'avidement vivant. Elle me voulait moi, elle voulait Harry, elle voulait tout ceux qui pouvaient la regarder comme quelqu'un de bien. Après, elle a eu Harry, et ça a été terminé. »

Pour peu, cela aurait réellement ému Rita, mais celle-ci choisit d'ignorer la petite bulle d'émotion qui menaçait de se propager. _Pro-fes-si-on-nel-le, ma grande_.

« Je peux vous arranger une très bonne sortie du placard, si vous voulez. »

Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent sans un mot. Le regard de Lavande, sans raison valable, étudia avec attention le visage de Rita, puis vint chercher une réponse – à quoi ? – dans ses yeux. Ce manège ne lui plaisait pas à Rita.

« Je sortirai du placard le jour où j'en aurai envie. Dans vingt ans peut-être, je serai capable de m'accommoder des défauts de quelqu'un. En revanche, vous Rita, vous allez rester très longtemps dans le placard. »

Rita leva un sourcil fin en voyant Lavande se lever.

« Vous savez que vous n'aurez pas votre argent, si vous partez comme ça ?

— Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, répondit Lavande en remettant sa veste, j'ai rendez-vous avec Théodore Nott. Il a trop besoin que je parte au petit matin pour ne pas s'en assurer. »

Lavande sembla sur le point de lui tourner le dos, et cependant elle revint vers Rita, avec une moue d'enfant interrogateur. Elle se pencha sur Rita, puis l'embrassa sans lui demander son avis. Ses lèvres bougèrent à peine, lente marée de flux et reflux entre les deux femmes, puis elles taquinèrent la lèvre supérieure de Rita. Ce fut tout.

« Essayez quand même de vous amuser un minimum, Rita. Ce serait bête que vous passiez votre vie à vous emmerder mesquinement. »

Une rafale de cheveux blonds éclipsa sa vue, puis la porte claqua sans plus de cérémonie. Rita effleura ses lèvres du bout de ses ongles vermeils avant de hausser les épaules pour elle-même. Bah, elle aurait bien de quoi nourrir son article sur les Weasley.

Pour une seconde, presque, Rita se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dû écouter Lavande Brown. Elle songea à prendre des vacances en Italie, à aller s'exiler loin, peut-être même à refaire l'amour pour de vrai.

… _C'est trop compliqué Lavande, tu ne peux pas comprendre_, se rassura-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Pour ce qui est des réclamations, des remarques ou même du simple "c'était sympanul/autre", commentez. Je commence à en avoir assez de poster sur ce site sans avoir de retour.


End file.
